Pokémon: Veil of the Essence
by Ominous Enigma
Summary: A boy, no older than 13 has had enough of his life. It has been far too boring in his eyes, and could only watch as the friends he made matured and left on their own journeys. But at Midnight on New Year's Day, he discovers a secret in the surrounding area of where he lived... Join 14 Year Old Nick and his Pokémon as they journey across the land, to unravel the Veil of his Essence!
1. Prologue: Secret of Twinleaf Town

**Author's Note: My first Pokémon fanfic, so please give your best constructive criticism, and any other alerts for mistakes I happen to make. I don't own Pokémon, never have, never will. Don't own any of the music either, and all rights go to there respective owners. Only my OC's and any other original stuff I come up with are mine, unless stated otherwise.**** Enjoy! **_Italics are used in flashbacks, __Pokémon speech, thoughts and P.O.V changes. _**Bold letters are used when large, powerful Pokémon like Gyarados speak, and in my Author's Notes. _Both are used only for Legendary __Pokémon. _Also, when I put in songs, add the .com so you can listen to the songs I post.**

* * *

><p><em>A prophecy foretold, in the year of reckoning, a child would be blessed with the gift to use aura and connect to <em>_Pokémon, and save the Legendary Pokémon from the clutches of the incoming threats... Whom may this child be, you ask? His name is none other than..._

"NICK, GET TO BED, NOW!" Cried out an angry father, scolding his child.

"C'mon, Dad! It's not that late, and besides, I'm 13, I can take care of myself! If you weren't an idiot, maybe you wouldn't have to take care of me!" Replied the boy whom was named Nick, easily as angry at his dad.

"Whatever, I'm not arguing with you. I had just about enough of you."

"Same to you, old man!"

"Hmph!" The father grunted. But Nick grunted even louder.

"HMPH!"

Everything then went silent. Fights between the two were common, because Nick's Dad wouldn't allow him to leave for a journey, for another year. When he turned 11, he was supposed to go on his journey, but when his Dad disagreed, Nick had resented him, in his opinion, making him wait 3 more years was insane! He became depressed, especially after seeing all his friends going on their journeys.

Nick had somewhat long, dark brown hair, with long bangs covering his forehead, where some pimples rested. Not big ones, mind you, just some small ones. He wasn't exactly the bulkiest guy around, quite the contrary, really. His high metabolism made him extremely skinny, but he had quite some strength. His strength was never visible, but he only used it in situations where he needed it the most, but due to the fact he never needed to do so, nobody ever noticed how strong he could be. He was fairly tall, the average height for a 13 year old, at least. His clothing was usually dark colored, he always wore track pants, and wore different shirts ranging from blue, red, black or grey. He always wore his black hoodie with outlines of red.

* * *

><p><em>(Nick's P.O.V...)<em>

_youtube /watch?v=tz_lOD9ZqSw_

I was never really fond of Twinleaf Town. I've lived here my entire life, and there was never anything exciting! Just the same old things happening, time moving on, without me. The day anything exciting happens, I'll be damned. I sometimes swear when I'm alone, but I sometimes accidentally break that habit in public. Funny story, my first word was a swear word! What one, you wonder? It was shit. Yeah, yeah I know, parents a bad influence, right? Nope, just a trip to Jubilife City.

Anyways, my mother is usually on business trips all the time, and my dad stays home ALL the time, the lazy bastard. Nothing is wrong with him, so why can't he do anything? I just don't understand it at all. We live in a house almost next to Lake Verity, where they say a Legendary Pokémon resides. All I know about that place, is the crap ton of wind there and that odd cave that sits in the middle of it. But, somehow only I can see it, nobody else in my town can, so I sometimes think there is something wrong with me.

I look to my side to see a Starly at my window. I then ask, "What're you doing here?" wondering why it was on my windowsill.

The Starly chirped, _"Just checking if you're alright, I heard more yelling," _it had bluntly said in it's native speech.

"Ah, I see. Don't worry, everything is alright. I promise," I had said. It then flew off, nodding in understanding. For another strange reason, I can understand the speech of Pokémon. Also, there's the fact where they are always kind to me, and give me berries when my dad forgets to cook for me. Yeah, you heard me, my dad FORGETS to feed his own son. Told you he was a lazy bastard.

* * *

><p><em>(3rd P.O.V, at Lake Verity...)<em>

_youtube /watch?v=UcwGrR6H1PA_

A mysterious Pokémon watched as Nick counted down the minutes to New Years Day. It had a light blue body, with a pink face with shining, golden eyes. It had two tails and in the center of them were two red gems, and another red gem on the forehead.

_**"He should find out soon. Starly, please send out Staraptor, your father to bring Nick here," **_The Pokémon asked.

Starly replied instantly, _"Of course, lady Mesprit!" _and left to get his father to bring Nick to the Legendary Pokémon, Mesprit.

Mesprit sighed,**_ "I can only hope it won't be too late..."_**

* * *

><p><em>(Back at Twinleaf Town...)<em>

Nick watched T.V as there was 5 minutes left until New Years Day.

"To think that it was over 3 years ago he-" Nick was cut off as a Staraptor flew in through his windowsill and carried him off towards Lake Verity.

The Staraptor assured Nick, _"Do not worry, Nick. We are going to protect you."_

Nick however, could not be calmed, "THIS IS CRAZY! I'M GOING TO DIE!" and flailed around in the grip of the Staraptor's talons.

_"Did you not hear me? You are going to be fine," _Staraptor said for the final time.

Staraptor was in a hurry, and had left Twinleaf Town fairly fast, due to Nick's home being at the town's edge. 1 minute later, they were flying over the treeline of Route 201. 2 minutes later, they had arrived over Lake Verity. Staraptor had cried out, alerting the other Pokémon that he had arrived with Nick.

Staraptor warned Nick, _"You better hold on tight, because now we have to go into that cave." _This, however alerted Nick. He thought it was a mirage, a mirage of his own mind. But this Pokémon knew it was there? Nick was questioning if all the other Pokémon knew about the cave, as well as this Staraptor.

They flew inside of the cave, and to Nick's surprise, it was WAY bigger in the inside than it looked outside! But it was abandoned, with a lone puddle of water forming an odd shape.

_"Please, wait here Nick. She will be here soon," _Staraptor told Nick. But that confused Nick more than he already was, who would be here soon? Why is he here? So many questions were forming in his head, he didn't notice Mesprit, the Emotion Pokémon in front of him for a while.

_**"Hello Nick. My name is Mesprit," **_The Legendary told Nick.

"Why am I here?" Asked Nick.

_**"To tell you why it seems only you can see this place."**_

"Than cut the crap, tell me!"

_**"Not even an, "What are you?" or, "Are you the Legendary ****Pokémon of Lake Verity?" because quite frankly, that hurts!" **_Mesprit playfully said.

"Fine, I'm sorry... Wait did you say Legendary Pokémon of Lake Verity? Do you mean...?" Nick wondered in awe, considering that this could be the famed Legendary Pokémon of Lake Verity that he's dealing with!

_**"Yes, that IS who I am. Pleasure to meet you. Anyways, I shall answer your questions. It seems only you can see this place because you use aura, and those without aura can only see this cavern if I deem them worthy. Also, yes all the other ****Pokémon can see this place, because they are not a threat to me," **_Mesprit answered. But that left more questions brewing in his head...

"Can you read minds?"

**_"I can, somewhat. That's how I answered your questions." _**Spoke the Emotion Pokémon.

"Wow... But you said aura, that stuff that the fabled Aura Guardians like Sir Aaron or Pokémon like Lucario can use, right?" Inquired Nick. He knew all about the legends of Aura Guardians, because books were his only escape from his boredom.

Mesprit was glad to answer that question, **_"Precisely. However, all _**_**Pokémon have the gift of Aura. Lucario and Riolu manage to use it much more potently than any other ****Pokémon. You can use aura too, but however, only to the extent where you can speak with ****Pokémon. No more, no less." **_came the reply from Mesprit.

Nick was pleased with that answer, but it wasn't enough. He questioned once more. "I see. That helps a bunch, but is there any OTHER reason I'm here?"

_**"To start you on your very own adventure!" **_Mesprit knew that being so blunt would bewilder Nick. But they had to do this quick.

_**"Before you do anything, you must know this. I can only do this during the time period of 12:00 AM, on New Years Day, because Arceus briefly awakens. I can ask him to create a ****Pokémon from him power for you."**_

"Why me, though? Why is it me that gets this? Especially from this, Ar-whatever his name is!"

_**"Alright, two things. One, Arceus is the god of ****Pokémon, and pretty much everything, really. Two, because I sense potential from you. But your soul, your very essence is incomplete. As if it is hidden by a veil of shadows. You are the only human I have ever encountered in this generation who can use aura in such a way as well."**_ Mesprit informed.

"Well, I certainly do feel special now. Do what you must, and also... Thank you, Legendary Pokémon of Lake Verity. But... Tell me, what is your name again? I forgot," Nick said.

_**"You will find THAT out someday, but I feel now is not the right time. The ****Pokémon you receive here is the ****Pokémon that represents your very being. And, just for precautions, don't leave for your journey until your 14th birthday. Don't want any suspicion, now do we?" **_Teased Mesprit.

"Aww, fine. Get on with the ritual, or whatever it is you're doing!" Nick pouted. Mesprit giggled at his reaction.

* * *

><p><em>(Mesprit's P.O.V...)<em>

_"Gosh, this human is so cute! He's acting just like a child, even though he's a teenager! It's plain out hilarious!"_ I decide to shove those thoughts away for later, and focus on the task at hand. 15 more seconds until the New Year...

_youtube /watch?v=vNVmGkp51Q0_

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

_**"Arceus, please assist me in giving this child of aura a ****Pokémon to accompany him on his future journey, as he has potential far beyond that of any human I have ever seen in this generation! He may not have the most potential out of anybody else, but I believe giving him a ****Pokémon from your essence and my essence could possibly awaken his essence! Please, my lord, assist me!" **_I pleaded. Suddenly, a voice had popped into my mind.

_"I believe that I can assist. The Pokémon I entrust the human that you see potential in, Mesprit, with is none other than..."_

* * *

><p><em>(3rd P.O.V...)<em>

_**"Me...?" **_Mesprit said, clearly shocked.

Nick had questioned what she meant when she randomly said that. "Um, sorry to intrude but what do ya mean by that?"

_**"Well, this is quite shocking. I lost all of my power, in human standards, I should be at Level 5..." **_Mesprit answered. This was a mind-boggling experience for her.

"What exactly do you mean?! continue!" Nick demanded. One other thing about him, he was easily irritable.

Mesprit sighed, _**"It seems... Arceus wants ME to be your ****Pokémon of his choice. Oh, and my name is Mesprit, don't forget again though, or else!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey! Hoped you enjoy the prologue! So, here's some details. All areas are going to be bigger, like in the Anime. And yes, I know it seems overpowered that Mesprit is going to be Nick's starter, but Mesprit was de-leveled down to Level 5. Not so overpowered NOW, is he? Nick is still going to get a starter from the professor, because Mesprit will be a secret. Anyways, I would like constructive criticism, not any flames. If you see anything that needs to be fixed, please let me know. See you next chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Adventures Await!

**Author's Note: Hey there! So, in this chapter, I had to make some changes to the story itself, but it should relatively be the same.**** Anyways, I don't own Pokémon or any of the music, just any original stuff I come up with, unless I specify it belongs to somebody else. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>(Nick's P.O.V...)<em>

_youtube /watch?v=_bZPUnM1MK0_

Hard to believe one year ago, I met Mesprit. Mesprit WAS the guardian of Lake Verity, but apparently Arceus, who is the God of Pokémon chose her to be my Pokémon. Has to do with some fact that she's my Spirit Pokémon. Spirit Pokémon are the Pokémon that reflects one's soul. Mesprit reflects my soul, so I'm not arguing. We've been friends since the first day of 2015, and we've learnt a bunch about each other! She learned that I'm easily irritable, and she and I WERE working on that, and I learned that Mesprit is quite the playful Pokémon. She has a habit of teasing me, calling me cute or silly but I manage to ignore that.

Anyways, I'm 14 now, and moved to the Hoenn region with my EX-mother. My father died while she was on a business trip as usual, and since then she never left my side, which was QUITE annoying. I sort of am happy that he died, but it doesn't feel right. Even after all those years of neglect I still loved him, somehow. Mesprit said it had to do with the fact that I have an abundant source of kindness in my essence; my soul. We haven't really been able to figure out what's covering up my essence, making me the way I am. If you don't get what I mean, I mean a bit of an asshole. But Mesprit tried to help me, like I said earlier. But I soon stopped her from ever helping me, because I found out that my emotions were effecting her heavily when she comes into direct contact with them. Since then I really got better, but my aura seemed to get weaker the more I became more kind. Once again, I ignore that because I just like to ignore most of life.

I also ran away from home, I now live in a barrow far away from where I once lived. A town similarly named to Twinleaf Town, called Littleroot Town. Suddenly, I jolted out of a daze.

_**"Hey, you still in there?" **_Mesprit blurted out.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

Mesprit, however seemed worried for some reason, _**"Man, you really seem out of it today. What's wrong with** **you?" **_but I wouldn't let her be that worried.

"I'm fine, just reflecting on the past. More specifically the time we met," I assured her.

_**"Okay, if you're sure Nick. Oh, by the way, do you remember what today is?" **_Mesprit asked me. Good question though, what IS today? Everything seemed off.

"Nope, no clue. What, some party or something?" Maybe this could put some clues together.

_**"Ugh. For such a cute child, you're-" **_Mesprit crossed the line saying that again.

This was the last time I was telling her, "I'M NOT CUTE MESPRIT!" I mean honestly, I look cool!

_**"So naive... Whatever, in my eyes you're cute. Today you get to start your very own journey with me!****"** _That shocked me, for two reasons. But the former reason, I ignored, just like most things.

_"Wait, that means... No, fucking, way." _I thought.

"I START MY JOURNEY TODAY! YES!" I was practically jumping for joy! I finally could get out of the house, finally fulfill my dream!

Mesprit, however, looked more troubled than earlier.

_**"Nick, do you remember... What we discussed last month?" **_I wondered what she meant by that, then it hit me. That was troubling...

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback, 4 Months ago, 3rd P.O.V...)<em>

_youtube /watch?v=-Ug070QK674_

_"What do you mean, mom? I have to wait FOUR more months? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! 3 YEARS WAS ENOUGH WHEN DAD WAS ALIVE, BUT MAKING ME WAIT LONGER THAN BEFORE?! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING FOR ME! That's enough, I'm leaving." Nick decided._

_"No, honey! Please, don't leave, it's for your safety!" Nick's mother told._

_"Pfft, yeah right! I went to summer camp THREE TIMES because of DAD for all of those summer's durations and l learned something. IT WAS HOW TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, AND HOW TO HANDLE POKÉMON!" Nick said as a sudden gust of wind from his now opened door made his dark brown hair become messy._

_"But, honey, plea-" Nick's Mom said as she was soon interrupted._

_"NO. From here on out, you no longer have the right to call me honey... OR son. Goodbye, Cadence." Said Nick as he left his home, and ex-mother._

_He ran into the nearby forest, while his mother called out for him. But Nick had enough, he realized that his parents weren't good enough for him. His dad was there for him more than his mother, and cared for him more than his mother did even though he neglected Nick. Because of his dad, he learnt responsibility and learned how to take care of himself AND Pokémon. He reached a clearing in the forest, where Mesprit resided._

_"Mesprit, we're leaving. Forever. We are NOT to come back here, unless I decide to sneak in and take all my stuff back." Nick said, shocking Mesprit._

**_"What's with the change of heart?"_**_ Mesprit asked._

_"My mother. EX-mother to be exact. Cadence has pissed me off more than once. My father cared for me more, now that I think about it. Where should we go?" Nick questioned._

**_"While I explored a few days ago, I, found a nice location where we could seek refuge. A barrow, only known about by other Pok_**_**émon. Perhaps we could go there?" **Mesprit suggested. Nick found this idea QUITE appealing._

_Nick decided, "Alright. We'll go there immediately," he certainly was sure about this idea._

**_"Well, are you sure...? I mean, this seems so sudden! You've never been THIS upset before, I mean honestly!" _**_Mesprit asked. The Emotion Pok__émon was unsure if this is what Nick had wanted, but Nick knew that this was EXACTLY what he wanted after so long._

_"Yes, Mesprit. Please, take me there," Nick politely asked._

**_"Okay, follow me, Nick," _**_Mesprit sighed, hesitantly agreeing._

**_"One last thing, before you ever go on a journey, I need to teach you some things about __Pok__émon that humans could never teach you about _****_Pok__émon. It should take only 1 month," _**_Mesprit exclaimed. Nick was hesitant, but at least there was a plausible reason that was given unlike what Cadence gave. Besides, it was only a quarter of the time that he would have had to wait._

* * *

><p><em>(End of flashback...)<em>

"Oh yeah, I remember. The thing about teaching me about Pokémon. What about it?" Nick asked. It had been one month since he had left Littleroot Town with Mesprit, it wasn't exactly the fondest memory he had, but being with Mesprit was enough. Nick had actually grown feelings for her, because of how much she had helped him through depression, and the fact she promised she would always be there for him. Mesprit even avoided all means of becoming stronger to keep her stats and level the same so when they would journey, she would start off clean!

Mesprit sighed, _**"The reason why I taught you all of that is because... Well... Is because I don't want you getting hurt, so promise not to get hurt while we journey, okay?" **_it was a bit sudden for Nick, surprising him.

_"Does Mesprit have feelings for me, like I have feelings for her? __Nah, impossible. Mesprit would never like me, I'm just a lonely 14 Year Old who would never again be loved like that," _Nick thought.

Nick than spoke, "I won't get hurt, you know that! I'm just WAY too awesome to get hurt!" he seemed overconfident, but in honesty he wasn't.

_**"I know, I just worry about you, especially after what you gone through," **_Mesprit exclaimed. Mesprit actually knew about everything that had gone on throughout his entire life. She felt sorry for Nick, who wouldn't?

Nick agreed, silently.

"Let's go. No time to waste, let's sneak back into Littleroot, take back ALL my money and other necessary supplies for my journey and go to Oldale," Nick ordered. He had not meant to order Mesprit around, she knew that. Nick simply despised Littleroot, who wouldn't hate their hometown after such a falling out?

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since Nick had declared he and Mesprit were going to sneak into Littleroot Town to repossess his necessary belongings for his journey, and it was now around 3:30. They had gathered some help from some Wild Pokémon to cause a distraction that would clear the area on the edge of Littleroot, where Nick's house was. What was the plan? A most devious one...<p>

youtube /watch?v=bFC3mYlxC5E

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Said a most scared citizen of Littleroot Town. Chasing him, and many other people who lived in the town were many, MANY, Mightyena and Poochyena, helping Nick. The worst they would do to the inhabitants of Littleroot Town was spread mass panic and corner them away from his house.

A Mightyena, with many scars on it's body cried out, _"Yes, run foolish humans, run! We enjoy your fear!" _coming out as very intimidating snarls and growls. This was the leader of one of the packs of Mightyena and Poochyena, and had battled many Pokémon in it's lifetime, never being beaten once. It was revered by the other packs of Mightyena and Poochyena alike as, "The Legendary Scar-Striker," due to each of it's attacks landing nasty scars most of the time, and it's many battle scars covering it's own body, but this legendary Mightyena simply went by Scar-Striker, minus the, "Legendary," part.

Scar-Striker WOULD have attacked the humans, but since Mesprit had asked for the help WITHOUT him attacking, he wouldn't do any damage to the fleeing humans, since he had a legitimate reason NOT to attack. To disobey a Legendary Pokémon's will was unheard of, and Scar-Striker wouldn't be the first to do so.

_"DO NOT FALTER, FELLOW MIGHTYENA AND POOCHYENA! SCARE THESE HUMANS AWAY, FASTER!" _Scar-Striker yelled out. Of course, none of them were faltering, Scar-Striker was just giving them motivation.

* * *

><p>All of the civilians had ran away to the other side of town, leaving the side of town where Nick's old home was empty.<p>

"Alright, Mesprit. Let's make a run for it!" Declared Nick.

_**"Right, let's go!" **_Mesprit agreed. This was it, run to his house, and run back to the hidden barrow where they had made home. It would be easy, right?

_"I doubt it'll be easy. Things like this are bound to go wrong..." _Mesprit thought. Mesprit had doubts about this, because she had heard from the other Legendaries about the other evil teams that had tried to take over.

There was Team Rocket, who attacked Kanto and Johto, and nearly won. Red, one of the most powerful Pokémon Trainers in the world, beat them the first time, and Gold did the same the last time. Their Motto? It is, "Steal Pokémon for profit. Exploit Pokémon for profit. All Pokémon exist for the glory of Team Rocket," and all Pokémon despised them for it. How they got Pokémon to listen to them was beyond Mesprit, but she assumed they spread mass panic and fear into their hearts.

Team Magma and Aqua, who used Groudon and Kyogre to try and enlarge the Landmass, and Ocean respectively. Brendan had beat them, with the help of Rayquaza, and Team Galactic attempted to destroy and recreate the universe harnessing the powers of Dialga and Palkia using hers, Uxie's and Azelf's crystals to create a replica of the Red Chain. However, instead of only Dialga and Palkia being summoned, Giratina appeared. Lucas had defeated Giratina and Cyrus, the leader of Team Galactic. It was the closest any team got to accomplishing their ideals, Mesprit was mentally scarred from that experience, along with her brothers.

Then there was Team Plasma, who attempted to, "Liberate," the Pokémon but in reality, they were being used by Ghetsis so he could rule Unova being the only one with Pokémon. However, like always, the plan was thwarted by Black. However, Zekrom and Reshiram were caught. Zekrom was released by Black, but Reshiram was not released by N. Then, 2 years later, in Unova when it was frozen over, partially by Neo Team Plasma, they once again tried to take over Unova, and N attempted to stop Ghetsis after he awakened Kyurem. N's Reshiram was fused with Kyurem, and was once again beaten by another hero, named Nate. Reshiram and Kyurem were split apart, and Reshiram was free once more.

Then, not so long ago there was Team Flare, who wanted to use the, "Ultimate Weapon," built by the King of Kalos, 3000 Years ago to eliminate all life by using Yveltal's power. They were close, but Calem and Serena stopped Team Flare. This was the last of the events that occurred, as far as Mesprit knows, however. But there was an event that 9 of the Legendaries never talked about... Only Arceus knows what it is, the Legendaries who never talked about it, a few other Pokémon and a bunch of humans. An entire region full of humans, to be exact.

* * *

><p><em>(Mesprit's P.O.V...)<em>

"Mesprit, we're here! C'mon, use your psychic powers to take us through the window," Said Nick, to me. I was shocked, because I was thinking about all the events that occurred in Kanto, Johto, here in Hoenn, back in Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos.

_**"Um, right!" **_I said, still a bit zoned out. What if another team appeared? What if the world get's taken over, or... I should probably stop thinking negative, before it starts to effect others. Either that, or I Jynx it.

I used my Psychic powers to lift us up into his room, and Nick got out a giant bag, putting stuff in.

He than asked, "Mesprit, you going to help or not?" but the answer to that question was obvious.

_**"Don't be silly, cutie. Of course I'm going to help!" **_I said, knowing that because of the intensity of the situation, I would get away with teasing Nick. At least, for now. I used my psychic powers stronger than usual, to get everything in quicker. Ever since Arceus turned me into a Level 5, it was harder for me to do anything, really. But I would always do my best, especially for Nick.

After a few minutes, we finished and I declared, _**"Time to run, cutie. Not much longer til' they run outta steam," **_but I was getting so much fun out of this situation, I could tease him so much! But by, "They," I was referring to Scar-Striker and the other Mightyena and Poochyena. He nodded in understanding, knowing even THEY had limits.

I telepathically notified them, _"We're done, pack it up!" _which was also hard to do. Being de-leveled had it's downsides, definitely.

_"ALRIGHT BOYS, LET'S GET OUTTA TOWN, WE'RE FINISHED HERE!" _Scar-Striker said from afar. Even though we were so far away, I could hear him clearly. I wonder how loud it was for the humans, but I could care less about them right now. I had to focus on helping Nick!

_**"Alright, we're out! Let's get to the barrow as quickly as possible!" **_I said, not wanting to be attacked by any Feral Pokémon. They were merciless, had almost no conscious and would attack anybody. Nick and I encountered a few, but we managed to outsmart them by quickly setting up traps to kill them. Killing Feral Pokémon was fine, since they weren't sentient like normal Pokémon, eating them was allowed too. They even attacked us Legendary Pokémon, which was insane, considering our strength, not including me, of course.

* * *

><p>"Boss, we got a new shipment," Said a man in a dark black suit, helmet including with dark purple glass shaped in a V for the man to see through.<p>

"Good. Put them in the Shadow Balls, and insert them into the machine. We will not fail this time, Evice and Greevil were disappointments to us. However, I am different. We WILL rise again, soon..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ooh, Pokéshipping teasing! Anyways, so far Nick's dad died, Nick moved to Hoenn with Mesprit following, ran away, repossessed his belongings, the ones necessary for his journey only, of course, and is going to go on his journey! So many exciting things occurring! <strong>

**Now, I'll answer a question some of you might**** be wondering about. "Who will guard Lake Verity?" The wild Pokémon, of course! But then, the Wild Pokémon there are weak, right? Wrong in this fanfic, because this is NOT entirely based on the games. In each area, the Wild Pokémon come in all sorts of levels, sizes, and whatnot. For example, you could find a Level 50 Staraptor there, or a Level 39 Bibarel instead of just the low leveled pre-evolutions there.**

**Anyways, enough of that question, a sinister evil rises, once again... Who is it? I'm not telling, you gotta keep reading! For those who DO know, good job.****You'll know just about everything I'm talking about... But is that a good thing? Heh heh, anyways, I would like some reviews about this story. I wanna know your opinion on it, and I also wanna know about any mistakes I may make. Anyhow, see ya next chapter! **

**EDIT: By the way, if you see that there is some parts without music, maybe you could suggest some music to me? You'll get credits in the Author's Notes!**


	3. Chapter 2: Path of Beginnings!

**Author's Note: Alright everybody, sorry for the longer than intended wait. I'm currently EXTREMELY sick, touch of writer's block and have to deal with a bunch of school crap and whatnot. But I finally present to you, Chapter 2! I don't own Pokémon or anything else, unless I say so. With all that aside, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>(Nick's P.O.V, at the Hidden Barrow...)<em>

_youtube __/watch?v=r0cU5zAng0M_

"Phew, that took a while, eh Mesprit? We're finally home!" I said. We had ran for a long time, floated in Mesprit's case, trying to get back home, at our Hidden Barrow. I heard the natives of Hoenn called places like these barrows Secret Bases. Odd, but who am I to judge?

_**"Yeah, took a bit TOO long, in my personal opinion," **_Mesprit said. I saw the fatigue straight on her, it was unmissable.

As I unpacked my stuff, I spoke, "Take a rest, Mesprit. You overexerted yourself. Your psychic powers are still weak, I even asked to carry all the stuff, but you decided to be rash and carried it all yourself. You wouldn't even let me carry you! So, we're going to rest for a few hours, then move on to Oldale Town," I told. If Mesprit pushed herself TOO hard, I would... I don't want to think about that.

Mesprit obliged silently, and laid down on my comforter, which I had unpacked earlier, soon falling asleep. She looked so peaceful, now that I think about it, she's literally my guardian angel! I mentally laughed to myself for a few seconds, and then I started to unpack more of my things.

I unpacked a bunch of food, which I hoarded back when I lived with Mo-Cadence. I usually got hungry easy, which is why I had that secret stash of food, but I got full easy too. I then pulled out my blanket, and put it on Mesprit so she could be comfortable while she slept. I smiled at Mesprit, and stopped unpacking there. It's all I needed, because I knew I was gonna have to get as far away from here as possible, while keeping my identity concealed. I sighed, while fixing my dark brown hair, which had gotten messy and sweaty when I had ran back here.

_"This isn't gonna be easy, at all. Man, I'm an idiot sometimes,"_ I thought to myself. Honestly, I should have thought of everything a bit more, from running away, to how I was gonna get around the region, possibly return back to Sinnoh, if they weren't searching for me there since I was originally from there.

_"Maybe I could make a mask, fake ID... No, fake ID is a bad idea," _I continued to think, but then sudden realization came to me as I said fake ID, _"Oh Arceus, I don't even have a Pok édex! Great, just fucking great!" _I mentally cursed. A Pokédex is the ONE thing I needed more than anything! How I'm ever gonna get one is beyond me, but maybe I can contact one of the professors to give me one, but if not, I might not be able to go on my journey legally!

There is a few requirements in order to go on your journey. One, be of 10 years old of age, although it seems chaotic, I don't mind. As long as they know how to actually CONTROL your Pokémon. I remember a story about a kid named Joey with a Rattata that was top-percentage and decimated any foe they fought! Terrifying thought, to be honest but not the worst. The second requirement, you need a Pokédex given by one of the Pokémon Professors. Originally, it wasn't required but now since Pokédexes are in high quantity nowadays, it's needed by law. Third, is pretty self-explanatory, have a Pokémon!

I cursed out loud and punched the ground hard, and I cried out in pain. My hand's faint white skin was now a light red and hurt quite a bit.

_**"Y'know Nick, I wasn't sleeping and I heard all your thoughts and don't be stupid to do that again, got it?" **_Mesprit blurted out.

"AH! What the hell Mesprit, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I yelled. I had fallen over during the fall, and my hoodie and pants got covered in dirt and leaves.

"Great, this is gonna be a pain to clean out..."

_**"Don't be upset Nick, we may have a way to get you a Pokédex!" **_Mesprit enigmatically said.

I questioned what she said, until I suddenly heard, "HELP ME!" and was shocked out of my thought.

* * *

><p><em>(3rd P.O.V, Route 101...)<em>

youtube /watch?v=c34gmKXHEjM

"HELP ME!" Cried out a husky man in a lab coat, wearing shorts. The reason for his cry of help was due to him being chased, but by what exactly? A feral Zigzagoon, wanting to taste the man's flesh.

Nick and Mesprit had exited their Secret Base to find the two beside it, outside of the tree-line.

The large man than cried out, "You there! H-help me here!" as he tried to avoid being shred to bits by the heartless Zigzagoon.

_**"Nick, I think that's a feral Pokémon!" **_Mesprit exclaimed, in shock.

Nick replied, not looking very interested, "Yeah, okay. So, what, want me to bash it's head in?"

_**"No, you idiot! Command me, as my trainer!" **_Mesprit said, facepalming.

"Oh, right. What moves do you have again?"

_**"Right now, Confusion, Natural Gift, Copycat and Rest."**_

"Got it. Well, go Mesprit, to the battlefront!" Nick yelled.

youtube /watch?v=ZYbbkIX54tw

The battle had began, Mesprit crying out to the feral Zigzagoon, taunting it. The Pokémon did NOT look amused and forgot about the man in the lab coat and decided to run at Mesprit with the intent to kill.

Nick then said, "Alright, dodge and use Copycat!" preparing to see the Tackle attack hit Zigzagoon. Mesprit nodded, and barely dodged, her eyes suddenly glowing blue, activating Copycat and then used a Tackle twice as strong than the opposing Pokémon's own attack.

"Great job, now use Confusion on Zigzagoon to throw it into the air!" Nick commanded. Mesprit used her psychic powers to lift Zigzagoon in the air, barely though due to the weakness of Confusion but managed to hurl Zigzagoon into the air like Nick had wanted. Zigzagoon was now high in the air, and soon fell onto a rock, shattering it instantly, obviously doing extra damage to the Pokémon.

_**"You're doing good for your first battle, Nick!" **_Mesprit called out.

"Thanks, Mesprit, it means a lot." Nick was flattered, slowly becoming a bit overconfident. As he was basking in his glory, the opposing Zigzagoon somehow managed to get up and slammed into Mesprit, causing Nick to be snapped out of his thoughts.

"MESPRIT! Are you okay?!" Nick shrieked in worry.

_**"Y-yeah. A bit shocked, but they don't call me Legendary for nothing!" **_Mesprit soothingly said, to calm Nick down. She sensed he was slightly panicking.

Nick slowly nodded and looked in fury at the opposing feral Pokémon. He was shocked, however to see it had fainted.

"W-what happened, Mesprit?" Nick had questioned. He could have sworn it had quite a bit of strength left.

_**"When you told me to use Confusion, I managed to confuse it, especially after it was disoriented from hitting that rock. It seems we just got lucky!" **_Mesprit answered, looking relieved.

"Oh, alright. That's good, I guess. Hey, you there! In the lab coat! Are you alright?" Nick asked, worried about the larger man.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine now, thanks to you! What's your name?" The man had said.

"My name is Nick, what's yours?"

"My name, is Professor Birch. Nice to meet you!" The professor told.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the shorter than usual chapter, but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible so you guys didn't think I gave up on this story. But if you read the Author's Note at the top, which you should have you already know why. Anyways, me being sick, having all this school to deal with and the little touch of Writer's Block has made it hard for me to write. I would appreciate if you guys would review, because when I get reviews, I get more will to write my stories. Anyways, once I get better I'll start writing again, or maybe if I get some reviews I may continue to write sooner. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, see you next chapter!<strong>


End file.
